paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
FPGOutlaw Reviews: Pups Save the Penguins
This is FPGOutlaw's official review of the Season 2 PAW Patrol episode "Pups Save the Penguins". Review Title Card: Ryder title card with penguins in a window. Scene 1: Cap’n Turbot is on the Flounder, as Wally soon shows up. He gets a bucket of fish to give Wally, but the bucket is empty. The same could be said for a crate, which formally used to be full of tuna. Cap’n Turbot’s lunch has also disappeared. The Captain then slides on ice, and dives into the ocean. Analysis: ***, The Cap’n was funny here. This was a standard scene that is simply used to set up the story for the episode, but it gets a good rating because the Cap’n is a funny character. The voice actor just makes him sound funny, which is awesome. Scene 2: Skye is on the trampoline, as Marshall is on the swing. Chase is practicing being sneaky, and lands on Marshall. Marshall then swings him off of the swing. Analysis: **1/4, I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but in an episode where the problem doesn’t rely around the pups, there is the first scene which shows the character in question finding the problem, then there’s a scene with the pups doing something random. Same thing here. Chase and Marshall were both good here, so was Skye. Scene 3: The Cap’n calls Ryder, and assesses his situation with his missing food. Ryder calls the pups to the Lookout. Marshall swings off the swing, landing on Chase. This sends them both into the Elevator, sending the other pups into the walls of the Elevator. Marshall then says “I love group wipeouts!” Good line. Analysis: **, This was a basic Marshall-mishap. At least his line was good. Lookout: Chase is in his super-spy gear. As Ryder assesses the situation, Rubble says “That sure sounds fishy.” Chase is needed to use his super-spy gear to help solve the mystery. Chase, after being called, says “Yes! Yes! Yes! Who gets the bag guys? Chase, the super-spy!” Nice animations here. Zuma is needed to have his hovercraft and scuba-gear ready in case they need to check in the water. Scene 4: Chase goes on the beach while Zuma and Ryder go on the water. Ryder has Chase get on his ATV. Chase uses the eject from his truck to get on Ryder’s ATV. It is now dusk as Ryder and the pups show up on the boat. Chase isn’t with them. Ryder wonders where he is, as he lowers himself on his zipline, scaring the Cap’n. That was funny. Wally then shows up, and asks for a treat, but Ryder shoots him down. Ryder then notices that one of the fish-looking dog treats, that they brought with them, is missing. Chase starts to sniff out the area. Zuma asks “What’s the smell, dude?” Good line. Chase responds saying “fish” three times, while also looking nauseated. He then uses his “Wall-walkers” to go up a wall, where he finds a seagull. He scares the seagull off, as its feathers make Chase sneeze. Ryder and Zuma then go under the water. Ryder has brought one of those treats with him. As Ryder is under water, the treat is taken by some black-flipper thing. Ryder and Zuma then return above water. It is now dark. The Cap’n and Wally are asleep. Chase uses his night-vision goggles to see footprints leading to the hatch-door. He then sees a duck, and pounces on it, to realize it’s rubber. The Cap’n is happy, calling it “Driftwood Ducky.” He then puts it on. Ryder then comes up with the idea to put a trap down on the deck and have Chase keep his eye down. Analysis: ****, I will admit, Chase’s wall-walkers are pretty cool. This gets a high rating because Chase, Zuma, and the Cap’n were all funny in their own ways here. Here is another episode that is practically based on Chase, like he really needs an episode based on him. Scene 5: There’s now a bucket of fish-treats on the deck, as Chase is watching from above. A penguin is then seen on the deck, as it avoids Chase’s attempt to catch it. Chase attempts to catch it again, along with the two others that are there. Chase then calls Ryder to tell him that the suspects are penguins. The Cap’n quickly runs out of the under-deck with his camera. One jumps out of the crate Chase was near, and lands on Chase’s head as he is waiting. The Cap’n misses a picture, and then two more, thanks to Ryder and Chase. Wally shows Ryder and the Cap’n an iceberg that’s nearby. The Cap’n them comes up with the idea to use the squid jerky he has to lure them on the iceberg. Zuma, Chase, and Ryder say that the stuff smells disgusting. Zuma brings the jerky onto the iceberg, as the penguins can be seen following him. The Cap’n says that they need to get on colder waters quickly. Ryder then uses the Cap’n Lighthouse log, to see that there’s a ship moving to the farthest tip of South America. The Cap’n is carrying the iceberg with his ship, which now has all the pups on it. Skye says that the penguins are so cute. Rubble, Chase, and Marshall all ride down a hill on the iceberg like penguins, as they crash into the penguins, the Cap’n, and Wally as they are trying to take a picture. Analysis: ***, Here’s more of the Cap’n not being able to get a picture of something. That’s how the writers develop him and it works. Things were pretty average, but this show has a high standard, so it was still good. Final Analysis I'll give it a 6.5 out of 10. Chase was pretty awesome here, as was Ryder, Zuma, and the Cap'n. This episode was pretty cool, and Chase's spy-gear was showcased again. I would rather another pup get some character development instead of Chase, but this episode was still pretty good. Top 3 Stars of the Episode 1. Chase - As if he needed more character development. 2. Ryder - He was good here. 3. Cap'n Turbot - "Driftwood Ducky" Stats Season 2 High: Pups Save a Flying Frog & Pups Save the Penguins (6.5) Season 2 Low: Pups Save the Space Alien (6) Season 2 Average: 6.333 Category:FPGOutlaw Category:FPGOutlaw's Reviews